Irrompible
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Una noche Madara no puede dormir y le hace una visita a su hermano. Yaoi. Madara X Izuna.


Hola, este fic lo escribí hace algún tiempo en el auditorio de mi colegio detrás del programa... es que la obra era pésima XD.

* * *

Desde que Madara recuperó la vista, uno de sus más grandes placeres era observar a su hermano. Como en ese momento, se acercó a él en silencio para verlo dormir, aún sabiendo que no había nada bajo la venda que llevaba sobre los párpados seguía pareciéndole hermoso. Lo disfrutaba tonto por que desde que tenía sus ojos no podía hacer más, le daba tanta vergüenza consigo mismo haber aceptado su sacrificio tan fácilmente que su compañía se le volvió insoportable.

Le quitó la mata que lo cubría y su mirada cayó sobre las venas azules de su cuello, puso su mano encima de su garganta y le sorprendió que Izuna no se diera cuenta, sintió los latidos de su corazón y su respiración pausada, como si Madara no estuviera tocándolo. Se preguntó cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo después de lo que pasó, al final estaba ahí por que no podía conciliar el sueño, la culpa lo laceraba todo el tiempo al pensar que Izuna tuvo que quedar ciego para que él no lo estuviera.

No pudo evitar compararse con él, en su situación jamás le hubiera cedido sus ojos a Izuna, y para empeorar las cosas él no había hecho sin necesidad de pedírselo, sintió envidia de su entereza, no pensó que lo hizo por amor, sino más bien para humillarlo. De pronto tuvo unas ganas desmesuradas de hacerle daño, cerró con fuerza su mano alrededor de su cuello y él despertó de inmediato.

Instintivamente, Izuna trató de levantarse, Madara se sentó en la cama y se recargó sobre su hombro para mantenerlo acostado, era gracioso verlo revolverse intentando respirar, le tuvo lástima y lo soltó, era una tontería envidiarlo si podía matarlo con una sola mano. Izuna estaba tan asustado que aún libre no podía respirar bien, alargó su mano para tocar su rostro y pareció tranquilizarse al sentirlo.

— ¿Estás enojado?

Madara se preguntó cómo había logrado reconocerlo pero no le dio importancia, esta vez puso ambas manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a ceñirlo suavemente para que resistiera por más tiempo, sintió su corazón acelerarse a través de las venas azules. Izuna puso sus manos sobre las de su hermano para que dejara de apretarlo, Madara sabía que no iba a defenderse por que estaba consiente de lo que era ante él sin su sharingan, eso, o no lo haría para ser su víctima y humillarlo de nuevo.

Lo dejó respirar, Izuna tomó sus manos y las estrujó nerviosamente como pidiéndole que no lo volviera a hacer, estaba muy agitado, pero aún así seguía viéndose tranquilo, como si tener a su hermano junto a él fuera una garantía de que no le haría daño, o como si no se tomara en serio nada de lo que Madara hiciera, aunque tratara de matarlo. Madara trató de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era difícil con esa venda y sin sus ojos.

— Madara…

Esperó a que le preguntara algo, pero Izuna quería simplemente que le contestara. Su voz tampoco le decía gran cosa, se soltó de sus manos y deslizó los dedos en el sitio donde los había ensartado para cortarle la respiración para que volviera a tener miedo, pero no tuvo muy buenos resultados, se resistió a reconocer si es que su carácter de verdad era inquebrantable. Mientras pensaba una forma de ponerlo a prueba Izuna tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició, a Madara le pareció un gesto natural para alguien que se acostumbra a ser ciego y no lo detuvo.

— Madara.

— Izuna.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Madara negó con la cabeza e Izuna le sonrió, tuvo ganas de besar sus labios y se inclinó hacia el frente, pero él lo abrazó y lo recostó sobre su hombro dejándolo ver las marcas rojas de sus dedos en su garganta. Madara besó sus venas azules y lo sintió estremecerse, se arrepintió de haberle hecho daño, después de todo él lo ayudó a conseguir lo que tenía.

— Te amo Madara.

Se sintió conmovido al escucharlo, como si ya no estuviera tan solo no tan avergonzado para buscar la compañía de su propio hermano. Se acostó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, Izuna se alegró de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Madara lo evitaba desde que le implantaron sus ojos, hasta llegó a creer que lo ignoraba por que ya no le era de utilidad.

Madara se olvidó de la vergüenza y de la culpa, solo podía pensar en cuánto lo deseaba, cómo no iba a hacerlo si eran tan parecidos, era como amarse a sí mismo, y estaba seguro de que Izuna también lo deseaba por que siempre lo hizo con gusto. Lo que Izuna realmente deseaba era complacerlo, por eso accedía a todo lo que él quería, aún sin que se lo pidiera. Y de verdad disfrutaba hacerlo cuando Madara era dulce, como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no lo dejaba moverse, parecía desesperado por que Madara lo tocara, a él le causó risa, aunque podía comprender que lo ansiara tanto, en su lugar también se adoraría. Comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él para que dejara de abrazarlo, Izuna tanteó en el aire para encontrarlo pero él lo esquivó, sintió su firmeza entre los muslos cuando le abrió las piernas. Madara le bajó el pantalón y entró en él despacio, Izuna temblaba de dolor, le acarició los costados para que se relajara y él volvió a abrazarlo, se inclinó a besarlo y lo sostuvo contra la cama para que se quedara quieto.

Lo excitaba poder dominarlo, sujetó sus caderas con fuerza para que no pudiera retroceder y empujó más en su interior, le gustaba sentir la carne de su hermano cerrarse en torno suyo. Izuna suspiraba suavemente, sentir palpitar a Madara en su interior era muy doloroso, él se enderezó para hacerlo más rápido y le puso el dedo índice en los labios para advertirle que no hiciera ruido.

Cuando terminó se dejó hacer encima de Izuna, sintió curiosidad por ver su rostro y le safó el broche de la venda, él se puso nervioso mientras la desenrollaba pero no se resistió. Madara besó sus párpados cerrados, lo abrazó y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello como sabía que le gustaba, Izuna pensó que estaba triste y quiso consolarlo.

— Yo sé que es difícil para ti.

Madara se enfureció de nuevo, si se comportaba como si no le afectara era por que todos lo compadecían y era a él a quien señalaban, entonces por más que se esforzara jamás podría comprender lo difícil que era para él. Izuna sintió cuando Madara se tensó, iba a decir algo más pero él lo cortó de una bofetada, pensó que estaba siendo hipócrita y si antes fue amable y le sonrió había sido solo para burlarse de él.

—Perdóname…

Volvió a golpearlo para que se callara, Izuna se cubrió el rostro y empezó a sollozar, Madara se preguntó si estaba llorando, trató de acariciarlo y él se encogió por que creyó que iba a golpearlo otra vez. Madara entendió que no tuvo malas intenciones al decir eso y se sintió mal por lastimarlo, le quitó las manos de la cara para ver si lloraba, pero sin sus ojos no tenía forma de saberlo, lo abrazó para consolarlo e Izuna se escondió en su pecho.

Verlo tan frágil como en verdad era, sin idealizarlo equivocadamente, le dio tanta ternura que se le partió el corazón, sintió las lágrimas de Izuna resbalar por sus propias mejillas y entonces supo que lloraba. Le dio gusto saber que su hermano se sentía igual de miserable que él, así no tendría que envidiarlo y estaba seguro que aunque Izuna se quebrara como él la única faceta verdaderamente irrompible del carácter de ambos era el lazo que los unía.

* * *

Gracias por leerme... besos y abrazos.


End file.
